Usaha Malik mendapatkan milenium puzzle
by blackmagicseal
Summary: Page1:3 Drabble COMPLETE. Genre tidak yakin. Tokoh dalam cerita: Yami , Yugi, Anzu, Jou, Kaiba, Isis, Malik. Silahkan baca saja. Page 2 dan seterusnya, cerita tambahan. Rate :T- inti cerita sama dengan drabble tetapi terdapat Shipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Yu-Gi Oh!**

Disclaimer: karakter dan cerita asli Milik Kazuki Takahashi, aku tidak mengambil keuntungan dari cerita ini.

Rating: K+ sepertinya cukup

Warning: Ceritanya aneh, pendek? Yup. Tetapi selamat membaca!

Catatan Penulis: Membuat cerita ini untuk refresing pikiran.

Catatan Cerita:

Tanda (kurung): adalah kata-kata Malik atau yang dia lakukannya selama mengendalikan sasarannya.

Italic: berpikir

Tokoh yang muncul: Yami(memiliki tubuh sendiri), Yugi, Anzu, Jou, Kaiba, Isis, Malik.

**Usaha Malik mendapatkan milenium puzzle milik Yami.**

**

* * *

**

-Anzu

"Ya~mi~!"Anzu dengan mata yang sayu dan suara yang dibuat se-sexy mungkin memanggil nama Yami saat mereka bertemu di taman.

("Aku tahu kau sedang berada disini Pharaoh..")

"Ada apa Anzu?" Yami hanya berdiri di depannya penuh tanda tanya.

"Hn..bolehkah aku meminjam milenium puzzle sebentar..saja?" Anzu mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

(Khukuku.. Pharaoh pasti akan memberikan milenium puzle itu kepada gadis ini. Aku dapat merasakan kalau Pharaoh-)

"Tidak.."

(Eh?)

"Ke, kenapa Yami?" Anzu menjadi bingung. Apakah dia kurang sexy?

"Maaf Anzu, aku tidak suka dengan wanita.."

"! Jadi?"

("Apa?")

Dari belakang, Yugi memanggil Yami.

"Yami!cepatlah, es krim nya mau meleleh nih~" Yugi tidak melihat Anzu karena terhalang pohon. Yami menengok ke arah Yugi yang membawa dua buah es krim dan kembali ke arah Anzu.

"Aku sedang kencan dengan Yugi..nah, sampai jumpa Anzu." Yami lalu berlari ke arah Yugi dan mereka pergi. Anzu hanya terdiam. Dia terlihat shock.

(Malik menepuk jidatnya. "Ternyata Pharaoh.." Malik lalu memutuskan kendali pikiran Anzu.)

PING~"Eh, kenapa aku disini?"Anzu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya."Aku sepertinya bermimpi Yami menolakku," Anzu lalu berpikir."Ah..tidak mungkin,hahaha." Anzu tertawa dengan gugup.

**Fin.**

-Jou

"Yami.."

"Ada apa Jou-kun?" Mereka sedang berada di ruang kelas. Yugi juga sedang ada disana. Jou hanya memandang Yami dan kemudian tiba-tiba memeluknya. Yugi hanya memandang dengan penuh tanda tanya.

("Pasti Pharaoh akan meminjamkannya kepada sahabat baiknya.")

"Yami..bolehkah aku meminjam milenium puzzlenya?" Jou memandang Yami dengan tatapan 'puppy dog eyes'. Yami dan Yugi terdiam.

"Jou-kun!" Yugi tiba-tiba memeluk Jou dari samping.

("Ada apa lagi ini!")

Yami kemudian mencium kening Jou."Semua untukmu Jou-kun.."

("Ya..cepat Pharaoh.")

Yami akan melepaskan milenium puzzle sedangkan Yugi masih memeluk Jou.

(Malik tersenyum ketika melihat Jou hampir mendapatkan milenium puzzle)

"Mutt?"

'DEG'

Jou menoleh dan melihat Kaiba berdiri dengan menyipitkan matanya. Milenium puzzle sudah ada di tangan Jou.

("...Ayo pergi dari situ!bawa milenium puzzle kepadaku!" Malik menjadi frustasi saat tiba-tiba Jou tidak meresponnya.)

"Apa ini mutt? Cinta segitiga?" Kaiba menyilangkan tangangnya di depan dadanya memandang mereka bertiga.

("Hei, jangan-"PING, kendali Jou tiba-tiba terputus.)

"Aku bukan anjing Kaiba!" Jou berteriak. Kaiba memutar bola matanya.

"Terserah." Kaiba lalu berjalan keluar. Jou sempat melihat pandangan terluka di matanya.

(".. ..")

Jou menjadi marah. Dia mengembalikan milenium puzzle kepada Yami dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yugi. Jou kemudian berlari mengejar Kaiba.

"Kaiba, jangan lari!aku ingin bicara denganmu!" Yami dan Yugi kemudian saling pandang.

"Apa itu?" Yami memakai milenium puzzlenya kembali. Sedangkan Yugi hanya menggeleng.

("SIAL!")

**Fin.**

"Yami, apa kamu tidak merasa ada yang aneh tentang Jou-kun Yami?" Yugi memandang ke arah Yami. Mereka sedang berada di kamar Yugi menonton televisi.

"Hm..memang. Malik yang melakukannya." Yami tertawa kecil.

"Eh, jadi kamu tahu?"

"Yup.."Mendengar jawaban Yami, Yugi tertawa. Yami lalu mematikan televisi dan mencium kening Yugi."Selamat tidur Hikariku.." Yami menyelimuti Yugi. Yugi langsung tertidur. Yami menggelengkan kepalanya."Malik.." Yami kemudian tidur disebelah Yugi.

Sementara itu,

"Malik..kenapa kau?" Isis melihat adiknya duduk di pojok ruangan. Malik hanya memandang kakaknya sekilas kemudian kembali memandang lantai. Isis hanya mendesah_."Mungkin dia sedang patah hati."_ Isis mengangguk lalu pergi.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti mencari cara untuk mendapatkan milenium puzzle milikmu Pharaoh.." Malik tertawa dan memegang erat milenium rodnya.

**Fin.**


	2. PROLOGMalik and Bakura talking

**Yu-Gi Oh!**

Disclaimer: karakter dan cerita asli Milik Kazuki Takahashi, aku tidak mengambil keuntungan dari cerita ini.

Rating:T sepertinya cukup

Genre this page: none

Warning: Ceritanya aneh? Yup. Tetapi selamat membaca!

Catatan Penulis: Membuat cerita ini untuk refresing pikiran.

Catatan Cerita:

**Ini merupakan cerita Usaha Malik mendapatkan milenium puzzle milik Yami. Tetapi dalam konteks yang berbeda dari cerita pertama. Bakura ikut andil dalam rencana ini dan dalam cerita ini terdapat shipping. **

**Jadi, jika anda berminat membaca ini, silahkan^^**

**Kalau tidak, silahkan saja baca page yang pertama untuk humor.**

-Mendapatkan Milenium Puzzle-

**Domino outside**

PROLOG

"Hei..apa yang kau rencanakan?" Bakura telah mengambil alih tubuh Ryo dan sekarang dia sedang bersama Malik Isthar, si pshyco egyptian.

"Diamlah.." Malik menjawab dengan kesal.

Mereka berdua, Malik dan Bakura sedang berada di keramaian pertokoan di kota Domino. Malik tidak memakai pakaian seperti yang biasa dia pakai. Malik mengenakan kaos rajutan berwarna putih dan kemeja berwarna cokelat. Dia memakai jeans ketat yang berwarna hitam dan memakai kaca mata berbingkai warna putih. Perhiasan egyptiannya juga masih dipakai. Sedangkan Bakura mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru dengan jaket jeans tanpa lengan. Dia memakai celana berwarna putih dan menggunakan kaca mata hitam. Mereka duduk di sebuah kafe yang berada diluar ruangan. Penampilan mereka menarik perhatian orang-orang yang melewati tempat itu. Para gadis tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua tetapi mereka sama sekali tidak memperhatikan senyuman itu.

"Apa rencanamu untuk dapat mendekati Yugi Mouto lagi?aku tahu kalau dia masih sedikit curiga denganmu. Lagipula, Pharaoh juga akan menjadi masalah jika dia muncul.." Bakura bertanya sekali lagi. Dia menjadi sebal dengan komplotan barunya ini. Ya, mereka berdua lagi-lagi berencana untuk mengambil milenium puzzle dari Yugi. Namun sulit sekali karena milenium itu selalu dia bawa kemana-mana. Terlebih lagi, Jounouichi Katsuya selalu berada kemanapun Yugi ada. Walaupun terlihat sering melakukan tindakan konyol, dia adalah petarung yang tangguh. Baik dalam duel monster ataupun pertarungan fisik.

"Bagaimana kalau kau hipnotis lagi pikiran gadis yang bersama Yugi?" Bakura memberi pendapat. Dia lalu meminum sodanya. Malik hanya menatap Bakura dan mendesah.

"Kamu begitu ingin mendapatkan milenium puzzle itu ya.." Bakura mengangguk. Setelah minuman sodanya habis, dia lalu meletakkan gelasnya.

"Aku ingin kekuatan yang ada di dalamnya. Aku pernah mencoba berpura-pura menolong Yugi saat dia bertarung dengan bandit Keith yang kau suruh untuk menyerang Yugi.." Bakura menaikkan kacamata itu keatas. Kini, wajahnya dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

"Ya ya, berkat kau aku kehilangan kontak dengan bonekaku." Mendengar hal itu Bakura hanya menyeringai.

"Hahaha, entah kenapa sekarang kita bekerjasama.." Bakura tertawa sinis."Lagipula..kau mau bekerjasama denganku selain karena milenium puzzle, ada hal lain yang kau incar bukan?" Malik hanya memutar bola matanya. Tidak ada gunanya dia berbohong kepada sesama pengguna kekuatan kegelapan.

"Hm.."

"Aku tidak begitu peduli tentang apa yang kau inginkan. Hanya saja aku lebih suka jika mengetahui apa yang diinginkan sekutuku.." Bakura menjadi serius.

"Baik, baik..aku mengerti.." Malik mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara dan tangannya ke udara dan mengibas-ngibaskannya."Dengar..."

".. .."

**'GUBRAK~' **

Bakura terjatuh dari kursinya. Semua orang yang berada disana memandang ke arahnya.

"Tu..tuan..anda tidak apa-apa?" Seorang pelayan perempuan hendak menolong Bakura tetapi Bakura hanya menatap tajam ke arahnya dan membuat pelayan itu takut. Dia kemudian berdiri dan menatap kea rah Malik.

Malik kemudian berdiri dan mendekati pelayan itu."Maafkan temanku..dia hanya kehilangan keseimbangan." Malik kemudian tersenyum(senyuman palsu tentunya). Wajah pelayan itu pun menjadi memerah dan dia kemudian menunduk. Bakura yang merasa kesal lalu menyeret Malik pergi dari tempat itu diikuti tatapan orang-orang yang ada disana walaupun seharusnya mereka tetap harus berada disana karena Yugi dan yang lain akan berkumpul di seberang tempat Bakura dan Malik duduk. Tetapi mereka berdua masih mempunyai waktu lima belas menit lagi sebelum menjalankan rencana Malik yang belum diketahui oleh Bakura. Tetapi, sebelumnya Bakura ingin mendengar dengan jelas apa yang baru saja Malik katakan.

"Jelaskan apa yang baru saja kau katakan!" Bakura menggaruk rambutnya. Malik hanya mendengus tetapi mengikuti Bakura. Begitu sampai di sebuah gang, Bakura berhenti dan berbalik menatap Malik.

_"Ya, tentu saja si pencuri itu tidak akan menyangka apa yang aku inginkan.."_

TBC~


End file.
